In the operation of internal combustion engines, cold-starting has long been a significant problem because, until the engine and fuel are up to normal temperature levels, efficient fuel combustion cannot take place, and operation at other than normal engine speed and normal air-fuel ratio was required. For engines using carburetion systems, automatic choke systems were devised, and in conventional fuel injection systems, a fast idle control device responsive to temperature was used. Both of these systems affect the flow of air into the engine. In the aforementioned drive by wire system, e.g., EAC system, the problem has been somewhat different because the airflow rate is directly controlled by a movable throttle plate in the air intake conduit and the system is constantly attempting to adjust the position of this plate to provide an optimum airflow rate. One serious problem with both of the aforesaid approaches was that they inherently consumed excessive fuel during cold starts and also created excessive emissions of unburned hydrocarbons from the engine.